1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to spools. More particularly, the application relates to spools for wire and cable.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally desirable to produce a wire/cable spool that is sturdy, easy to assemble and of reasonable cost. Metal spools have been used in the past but there are many problems associated with such structures.
For example, metal spools add significantly to the cost of production. Another drawback associated with prior art metal spools is that, because of the cable winding machinery, the metal spool handle has to be inserted into the spool after the cable has been wound onto thereon, thus reducing packaging efficiency. For example, the packaging operator has to insert approximately one handle every thirty seconds on one of the packaging lines and this is repetitive and monotonous to perform for extended times. The operator's well being and safety are a concern.
Other prior art cable packaging uses plastic spools. However, the existing prior art plastic spool designs have several flaws. Owing to the construction of the spools, the flanges and/or drums often break due to handling.
Additionally, existing plastic spools are usually made in three steps; the molding of the two flanges, the molding of the drum/barrel, then assembly (by heat welding, press gluing etc. . . . ) of the three components. This process is time consuming and if done ineffectively results in weak joints and thus weak spools.